fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenous Berserker
is a Rider that appears in the Riders of Discord DLC featured in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description The Ravenous Berserker is a young man clad in blue Deviljho gear who wields a Nero's Chaos Hammer. He is a human of above-average height with a heavyset build, and has brown skin, brown eyes, black, curly hair, and a mustache paired with a goatee. He wears a pair of glasses underneath his helmet. Personality The Ravenous Berserker is quick to anger in many cases, threatening to eat or defecate on anyone or anything that sparks his wrath, and gets especially angry in the presence of Kushala Daora, Cephadrome, and Hybrid Monsters, as the former two made life difficult for him while the latter remind him of his past mistakes. He has a strong affinity for Brute Wyverns and crab-like Carapaceons, building a Monstie team with nothing but the former and training the latter to use Palico weapons, and considers them to be the greatest monster species, sometimes holding raves with them in his spare time. Background Born and raised in a desert village located near the Dunes, the young man known as the Ravenous Berserker was fascinated by Brute Wyverns and Carapaceons located within and outside the region growing up, reading bestiaries about them at the village library in his spare time and considering both species to be the pinnacle of monster design (but was more favourable towards the former), and wanted to harness their power however he could. Knowing that the only way he could feasibly achieve this dream was to become a hunter due to the strength, size, and aggression found in these species, he signed up with the Guild outlet to become one, and chose to specialize in using the Hammer, as its heavy, brutal swings emulated the sheer force Brute Wyverns put into their attacks. Using an Iron Hammer, which he received from the village’s armory upon signing up as a hunter, he would fulfill quests set out by village merchants and farmers, which ranged from collecting Tropical Berries for use in shortcake recipes to driving away Bird Wyverns that attacked livestock. As he hunted, he took notice of the Hermitaurs that congregated near the waters of the Dunes, and, using tricks discussed in the Carapaceon bestiaries, attempted to capture them with pungent bait made by combining Stinkhoppers with Sushifish and setting them in crab traps he bought from a travelling Melynx troupe who had connections with the black market, as his village did not carry them. It was a slow and painful process that lacked proper results, as, unbeknownst to him, the Melynxes deliberately made the traps faulty and fragile so he would buy more from them and replaced his bait with skillfully-disguised Garbage behind his back, and he went broke after many a failed attempt, which led to his fellow villagers viewing him as a dumb brute and refusing to associate with him as a result. To make matters worse, the Melynxes decided to rub salt in the wound by swamping his house with Dung and stealing his food after tracking him back to the village, leaving him an insulting letter in the process. Angered by the deceit, he decided to track them down and enact revenge. Following the Melynxes’ departure, the Ravenous Berserker noticed that one of them mistakenly dropped a Kinship Stone, an item that was key to bonding with monsters and riding them, and deciding that it could come useful in the future, he picked it up and slapped it on his wrist, thinking that it looked pretty. As he left his village in pursuit of them, the Ravenous Berserker decided to board an airship to Port Tanzia, as many different Carapaceons could be spotted in the sea surrounding it according to the Carapaceon bestiary he had with him, and he figured that going to an area filled with people experienced with sea life and merchants who sold proper crab traps as opposed to the garbage he was given would be a solid way to harness the Carapaceons’ power and, as a bonus, enact vengeance on the con artists who ruined his plans. This did not exactly go as planned, however, as the airship was suddenly attacked mid-flight by a Kushala Daora, and despite his attempts to fight it off, the monster soundly defeated him with its heavy winds, then proceeded to rub salt in the wound by defecating on his head as he was lying defeated on the floor of the airship before popping its balloon with its claws, sending it crashing down towards the port and threatening the lives of the residents. Fortunately, no one was killed in the event, but eight people, including Guild clerks, were injured by the explosion and shrapnel, and a good portion of the port was left in rough shape, halting production within it. The Berserker explained what happened and told his plan for a crab army to an elderly fisherman who was visiting the port, claiming that it would be sweet revenge against the Kushala Daora in case it was sighted again, and although he found the plan questionable, the fisherman decided to humour him due to halted production giving him nothing better to do, crafting crab traps by hand and instructing him on how to use them in conjunction with the bait. Through this process, they caught a variety of small Carapaceons for him to add to his would-be army, and the fisherman directed him to an abandoned oasis located near the Sandy Plains, telling him that it would be perfect for raising the crabs, as it contained just the right amount of salinity, humidity, and food for them to grow and breed at a fast, efficient pace. Thanking the fisherman for his time, he ventured out to expand his would-be empire. Although he successfully built the farm within the abandoned oasis and domesticated the Carapaceons thanks to instructions from his trusted bestiary, even imprinting on them and viewing them as children of sorts, another problem soon popped up for the Ravenous Berserker: while he was out searching for Brute Wyvern Eggs so he could get started on the other portion of his grand plan, an invading Cephadrome and its lackeys took notice of the farm and, looking for an easy meal, attacked it, eating much of the population and destroying what he had worked so hard to achieve, then immediately took off when he arrived. Consumed by rage over the loss of the crabs, he decided that he would never allow such a thing to happen again, and as he raged, his Kinship Stone interacted with the Barroth Egg he had on hand, causing it to hatch, to his amazement. To make matters better, a wandering Canyne Tailrider who witnessed the attack offered to help train both him and his remaining Carapaceons to be more efficient fighters in the event the Piscine Wyverns returned. The Canyne, dubbed Oreo by the Berserker due to his black and white colouration, instructed him on how to utilize Kinship and showed the crabs how to use weapons pilfered from Melynxes in the area by having them spar with him, and the training soon paid off; when the Cephadrome and its lackeys returned with the expectation that their next meal was going to be easy, everyone was prepared this time, with the Berserker and Barroth crushing the Cephadrome’s limbs and skull with a series of brutal strikes while the crabs overpowered the Cephalos with their new weapons and armour. Thankful for his help, the Berserker hired Oreo to guard and expand his farm while he ventured out to acquire more Brute Wyverns and get vengeance on the con artists. The Ravenous Berserker and his newfound partner traveled to mountains, deserts, and volcanoes throughout the Old World due to them being home to powerful Brute Wyverns and overcame challenges headed their way through sheer anger alone, bringing down a variety of monsters with heavy blows, getting the goods needed to craft better gear for him and his Carapaceons back at the farm alike, and acquiring Monsties whose genes could be used to power up the Brute Wyverns he wanted. Through his hunts in these regions, he acquired a Glavenus, a Deviljho, a Duramboros, a Brachydios, and a Gasurabazura, and infused them with genes from Congalalas and Emerald Congalalas he captured with the sole purpose of humiliating the Melynx troupe who stole his goods and poured feces on his house. However, it was not an easy process, as the Brute Wyverns the duo hunted were powerful and wiped the floor with them in the first few matches, and at one point, the Berserker had to spend time in the hospital following a series of nasty gashes inflicted by an enraged Glavenus’s tail. Once his team of Brute Wyverns was complete, he tracked the Melynx troupe back to their base of operations, which was located way back in the Dunes he grew up near, and opted to board an airship once more, as none of his Monsties can fly, but this time, he was ready in the event the Kushala Daora who nearly killed him and destroyed a portion of Port Tanzia appeared again. Sure enough, the Kushala Daora attacked again, wanting to finish the job and dole out the humiliation once more, but while it fought hard and gave the Ravenous Berserker a rough time, it was overpowered by his Monsties’ sheer might, and as revenge for getting beat up and defecated on, he and his Monsties repeatedly slapped the defeated Kushala Daora across the face before throwing it overboard, with it landing in the sea by Port Tanzia and sinking to the point of never being seen again, much to the relief of those who occupied the port. Upon landing in the Melynx troupe’s base of operations, the Ravenous Berserker and his Monsties quickly overpowered the occupants, with his Monsties effortlessly beating down the thugs tasked with guarding the base with a series of slaps and farts while he entered the base, confronted each member of the troupe that ripped him off, and gave each and every one of them five across the behind before throwing them out the windows, ending their reign of fraud and getting back the money they took from him and others before him. Upon sending the last Melynx to his doom, he noticed a book about hybridization, and deciding that it could help boost his image and raise profits now that his initial goal was complete, he decided to acquire monsters from all over the Old World and crossbreed them in the base, which he converted into a lab, and he hired hunters within the region to capture them and bring them to his lab. Such hybrids created from this base include the Volvizuros (Volvidon + Arzuros), Glavydios (Glavenus + Brachydios), and Rajonga (Rajang + Blangonga), and he was willing to use his own Monsties in the process. Although he made a fortune selling the hybrid monsters to high-profile individuals looking for novelty pets, the process inadvertently led to the hybrids suffering physical and mental defects and leading short, miserable lives due to improper implementations (for example, the monster species involved in the crossbreeding were not closely related to each other, there were no attempts to address disease control, leading to the hybrids dying due to their weaker immune systems, and the individuals he sold the hybrids to would abandon them shortly after receiving them due to their imperfections), and a young man known as the Bitter Bureaucrat took notice of what was happening upon hearing the news and read him the riot act, condemning him for selfishly creating novelty pets and subjecting them to cruel fates for the sole sake of ambition, and telling him that the short-term fame and fortune he would receive worldwide means nothing if it comes with long-term suffering for monsters. Realizing the harm that he caused with his ambition, the Berserker shut the lab down, released all the monsters involved in the crossbreeding back to their original environments, and disavowed crossbreeding altogether, to the Bureaucrat’s content. The Bureaucrat told him that he could begin redemption by joining him on a trip to the Discordant Isles and telling the residents there about what happened so history wouldn’t repeat itself, and he agreed on the condition that Oreo and his Carapaceon farm could join him there. Upon arrival, he was welcomed by the other residents despite his flaws and was given his own section of the isles, and formed odd friendships with a variety of them, most notably the Fossil Knight, The Illustrative Swordsman, and the Offbeat Layabout. It would also be here that he would meet a notable Rider with a Felyne for a companion. Abilities The Ravenous Berserker specializes in the Dragon Element, using it through the Nero’s Chaos Hammer, and as a Hammer user, he is adept at landing heavy, debilitating blows. His Monsties of choice are Duramboros, Brachydios, Glavenus, Barroth, Deviljho, and Gasurabazura. When in a pinch, he can summon loyal Carapaceons that he trained to utilize Palico weapons, with these Carapaceons using similar abilities to Prowlers, and all his monsters have access to Foul Gas and Explosive Gas, allowing them to inflict Soiled and Blastblight. Tropes that Apply to Them * Ambition is Evil: While not evil, he didn’t foresee the consequences of creating an unregulated laboratory dedicated to creating hybrid monsters due to a desire for fame and fortune taking over, which led to the crossbred monsters he created leading short, miserable lives due to infections and debilitating imperfections. * Berserk Button: ** He despises Kushala Daoras, Cephadromes, and Hybrid Monsters, and if the player brings them into battle, he’ll become angered, gaining a buff to Attack and a debuff to Accuracy. ** Interrupting the raves he holds with his Brute Wyverns and Carapaceon minions will result in him getting angry and attacking whoever killed the mood. * Big Eater: True to his name, he has a massive appetite, being able to clear through multiple plates of food in one go, which is indicated by him chowing down at canteens in his spare time. This also shows in battle to some extent, where he carries a wide variety of Steaks in his Battle Pouch. * Dumb Muscle: He claims to be this due to his fighting style revolving around little more than crushing blows and bodily functions. * Dung Fu: When angered, he threatens to defecate on whoever provoked his wrath, which can include the player, and displays this trait in battle to some extent, pelting his enemies with Dung Bombs. * Fartillery: All his Monsties have access to Foul Gas and Explosive Gas, which are used in the form of farts. * Flunky Boss: Periodically summons small Carapaceons with access to Palico weapons throughout the battle with him, which assist him by attacking the player and their Monsties. * Glass Cannon: As a Hammer user, he prioritizes heavy, debilitating blows over speed and defense. * Heel Realization: Upon a harsh rebuke from the Bitter Bureaucrat, he realized just how miserable he was making the lives of monsters he chose to be part of his hybridization programs, and washed his hands of hybridization, to the point where even seeing a Hybrid Monster lulls him into a mad rage due to them reminding him of his past crimes. * I'm a Humanitarian: Subverted; he threatens to eat people when angry, but it's merely a tactic designed to intimidate them. * Self-Deprecation: Whether jokingly or sincerely, he refers to himself as a dumb brute with five brain cells. * Our Dragons are Different: He utilizes the Dragon Element through his Hammer. * Weaksauce Weakness: Because he only uses Brute Wyverns in battle, he's vulnerable to the situational Brute Wyvern Hunter attack, which deals heavy damage to Brute Wyverns. Notes and Trivia * The Ravenous Berserker was based on MonsterHunterFlacko, a user on the fanon wiki and Discord. * His Birthday, Jan. 28th, is the same as MonsterHunterFlacko’s. * The Ravenous Berserker exclusively using Brute Wyverns was by MonsterHunterFlacko's request, as they are his favourite type of monster. Category:NPC Character Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate